


Addisons Freak Show

by King_Vinney



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: Addison Freak Show, Circus, Circus freak, Circus freaks, Fandom, Fandom ship, Freak Show, Gay Marriage, Gay Romance, M/M, Marriage, Orginal concept, Romance, Run Away, Sal needs a hug, Sal x Travis - Freeform, Sally Face - Freeform, Strong man, Tags May Change, acrobats, cute ship, sal fisher - Freeform, very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Vinney/pseuds/King_Vinney
Summary: COME ONE COME ALL! Down to the Addison Freak Show! Come get your fortune told by our Ghostly boy, or see a ton lifted by our strong man! We got it all!---------------------------------------------------Travis is a boy at the NockFells church, The one that all the freaks were to call the 'Cult of the town'. Due to their good behavior, the nuns decide to take the boys down for a visit. All the boys dare each other to go and try to stomach the Ghost like Oracle. They all cower in fear, but Travis stays to chat with the blue haired male. He has to leave but comes back that night to visit his favorite act.





	1. First Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Any Sal x Travis shipper :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Any+Sal+x+Travis+shipper+%3A%29).



 "We're getting a big crowd today!" The ringmaster explained, once he had everyone together, "They're the church boys from down the road!" Everyone around him began to murmur. Sal sighed then went to his only 3 friends, "This sucks. They're all going to want their fortunes." He grumbled. Larry shrugged, "It's fine by me. The more popular I get, the stronger." He joked around then flexed, making Sal laugh, "The only cool thing is that I scare them." He shrugged then sat on a box. Larry nodded, "Isn't your act solely a horror one?" he asked as he started to stretch. Sal nodded slightly, "Yup. I usually do something spooky for the future. It's my thing." He said softly, pulling up his hair into a messy bun. The bun helped him to give off an ominous hairstyle. It would practically go all over the place once he took it out. He noticed that the frizzier the hair, the more his act sold.   
  Barely an hour had passed, and everyone was in their assigned spots. Larry was in his little tent. Ash, the acrobat/contortionist was in a specially made one for her. Todd was the 'mad scientist' so he was practically a hut. He often worked with his boyfriend for a Frankenstein act of sorts. Sals' tent was farther towards the back. His was a little tent, covered in little macabre things. He had a few jars, full of water with his fake eye in them. He played it off as the fee the people had to pay after death. He also had a bit of cobweb hung from the rooftops. He had his large orange cat, Gizmo, laying on a purple pillow next to him. He sighed softly as he put a mask over his face. He usually took it off once he started to read the fortunes. 

    Soon enough, he heard the noises from outside. He could pick up on the boys his age daring to go into his shack. He looked up at them when three of them walked in. One was a bright blond. To his right was a boy with long green hair, while on his left there as a boy taller than both of them. He looked at the tall boy, "Sit." He ordered, and he complied. The blond one shook his shoulders, "You scared yet?" He joked around. The boy who was sitting looked directly up, "Hey- Shut it, Travis!" He grumbled. Sal looked into the boys' eyes, "Jackson, I see a lovely woman in your future.." And he wasn't lying. Sal could legitimacy see the future, but always put a creepy spin, "You'll get married the day she turns 18.." He continued as he reached to take off his mask. The boy cringed then looked away, "Disgusting.." He gagged slightly, but Sal kept a straight face. He was honestly so used to the rude and strange comments, "Let me finish my reading. I need to look into your eyes." Which again, was the case. Jackson slowly looked deep into Sal's eyes. He honestly did not feel like looking at his face. Sal took a few deep breaths, acting like he was afraid, "She'll cheat on you with your closest friend. Causing you to spiral down into a dark depression. You will begin to pick up drugs. The night of your former anniversary, you will go to her new lovers place them murder them both." He explained before the boy shot out of his seat, "Shut up you freak!" Sal just sat up, stiff as a board. Jackson soon ran out without warning, "Who wants to go next?" The green haired boy ran out once Sal asked that. Travis was the only one left. He had a soft smile on his face, "I'll have my fortune read." He said sweetly as he sat across from Sal. His heart rate quickened as he noticed the smile on Sal's face, "You're the nicest visitor I've gotten in a while. They all usually just...scream." He shrugged slightly. Travis chuckled softly, "It's interesting to me. How did you get your scars anyway? You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable, you don't have to answer." Sal nodded then loosened his poster, "I was attacked by a dog as a kid. It killed my mom, and my dad sent me away.." He explained softly, "I guess he didn't want a child that has a freak." He sighed when he said that. His father never visited him anymore. The ringmaster pretty much raised him since he was a little kid. It was something Sal was used to. Travis nodded slightly, "That really must suck," He paused, "Do you want to read my fortune?" He asked as he looked into his eyes. Sal smiled softly when he looked back, "Well, I see a happy family.." He paused. He saw himself but didn't bring that up, "A wife and...Four kids." Travis smiled more, "No bad things this time?" He asked, leaning in. Sal shook his head, "I never actually see the bad things. I just say it to scare everyone." He explained, smiling back at Travis. They went back and forth, chatting about how boring their lives were.

  Later that night, all the acts ate dinner together. Sal was sitting with his friends as he always was. Todd sighed, leaning on Neil, "They were so loud." He whined a bit, holding onto his shirt, "I feel like crying." Sal nodded slightly, "I met one boy. He was so nice." He blushed softly as he smiled. Ash smiled softly then gasped, "What's his name? What did he look like?" She asked as she was sitting in a very complex position. Larry groaned softly, "Ash? Can you not sit like that? It's nasty." He grumbled then shook his head. Ash looked up at him, "It's a lot more comforable for me." She shrugged then turned to Sal, "Spill all of the detaills," She begged. Sal nodded, "Well, his name is Travis. He's blond...green eyes." He was blushing under his mask, but luckily he only had it showing his mouth. He also had a very wide smile while talking about Travis. Just everything about Travis just drove him mad. The way he spoke towards him, the way he acted. It was so different, but it was a really good different. Ash smiled widely at him, "I think our Sally Face is in love!" She giggled then sat back. Sal hit her shoulder gently, "Oh shut up," He pursed his lips, "But I did see his future, and I'm in it. We have four little kids together." He looked down, expecting a large response. Ash squealed then hugged him tightly, "Oh my god! You two are meant to be!" Sal chuckled then leaned on her. Larry grumbled softly, "Keep it down. You're so loud, Ash." he leaned against the box, "I need to beef up. I'm gonna go work out if any of ya'll wanna join you can." he shrugged then walked off. Sal smiled softly then talked to Ash about how to bring the fact that he's in love with Travis.

Not only did Sal work in that little shack, but he often would sleep in it. He smiled softly as he worked on starting a small fire in his fireplace. He was humming a few small notes as he did so. He eventually heard a knock on the door. He expected it to be Larry or Ashely, but no, it was the blond headed boy from before. His face went bright red, but this time Travis could fully see it. Sal had his mask off, so anyone could see it, "Oh, hey man." He smiled at Travis, waving slightly, "So what are you doing here at a time like this?" Travis blushed deeply, "Well, I wanted to see you again. I know it's a stupid thing but...I just..I don't know. I couldn't get you off my mind." He explained, getting closer to Sal, causing Sal to burn red, "You have been on mine as well.." he whispered then looked up at him. Travis smiled softly then beant down to kiss him. Sal reached up to hold his cheeks gently, while Travis moved to hold the smaller males hips.


	2. Act 2

  It had been a few months since Sal had his first kiss. He didn't bring it up with anyone since he knew it would cause an uproar. He heard those same boys would be back, but this time with the girls. Nothing major. Nothing Sal couldn't handle. However, he was very excited to see the boy with the blond hair again. Maybe even share another kiss.  
  
  By the time everyone had gotten there, Sal was in his back tent. The same three boys came to him, but this time they all had a girl next to him. He sighed softly, noticing that they were holding hands. Even Travis. It was strange, but he shrugged it off, "Sit." He commanded the girl next to Travis. She did as told then sat across from him. Sal looked deep into her eyes, "You'll become a star in Hollywood, known for miles around as the beauty of the west," He paused for a few seconds, "You'll star in over ten films!" The girls gasped then looked at Travis, "Hear that baby? I'm gonna be a star!" Were they dating? Sal was perplexed, but shrugged it off, "However, there is a darker side to every actress, you know." He explained before taking off his mask. The girl shrieked, but Sal stayed stone-faced, "You'll be offered a pill at a party, and I do  _not_ recommend taking it. If you do, you will be stuck in a rut and never make it past the age of 25." He said softly. The girl ran to Travis then held onto him, "Make him stop! Make him stop!" She shouted as she buried her face into his chest. Travis banged his fist on Sals' table, "Hey! Freak! Don't you  _ever_ think of scaring my love ever again!" He shouted, trying to get in his face. Sal just stared into his eyes. What changed in that boy, "What happened to us!?" He snapped, "What happened to you kissing me or the fact you couldn't take me off your mind!" Travis froze then stared at him, "You must be on drugs, I am NOT some faggot!!" He punched Sal square in the face, causing him to flop back. After thing, all the boys and their girlfriends walked out of the tent. 

   At dinner, Sal barely talked. This wasn't usual for him, so they started to ask questions. Larry rubbed his back, "Who's face should I break?" He said softly. Sal shook his head, "Remember that Travis boy? The one I was sure I would date? Yeah. He has a girlfriend, and he uses the F-a-g slur." He sighed the brought his knees to his chest, "I'm so stupid." He mumbled. Ash rubbed his hair gently, "Hey, hey, it's alright! Trust me, boys like that suck. I'm sure one day you'll find the one and you'll get married to them!" She tried to cheer him up. Sal nodded then looked up, "Thanks, Ash." Todd decided to chip in on the conversation, "Trust me, Sal, It took my literal eons to find Neil." He sighed softly, "He wasn't my first boyfriend either. It's one of those things is you'll need to sift through the bad eggs to find the golden one." He pushed up his glasses as he spoke. Larry laughed, "Alright, nerd," He turned to Sal, "Come on, heartbreak is only tempory! One day, I bet you'll settle down, buy a house, have or adopt kids, and be happy. It may not be with Travis, but it will happen eventually." He explained, hugging him close. Sal nodded then leaned into his hug, "I just feel stupid, you know? Like I should've never brought...Brought up..." He didn't want to let them know they kissed, but it just slipped out, "the kiss.." he said, barely above a whisper. Ash's jaw dropped, "Kiss? When did you two kiss!?" She said, excitedly. Sal shook his head, "The last time they all came here, he came over the night off and we kinda kissed." He explained. Larry stared at him, "Oh my...Now isn't that amazing! Dude, you finally kissed!!" Larry laughed then stood up, "Our boy is becoming a man!" Everyone in the group started to laugh. Sal shook his head, "It was one time! And besides, I'm pretty sure he thought I was a girl," He shrugged slightly, "The hair confuses people sometimes." Ash shook her head, "Even if he thought that! You still kissed!"

  That night, Sal was back in his little home. He looked over at his cat then sighed, "Hey Gizmo?" He asked the cats head perking up, "Do you think I'll ever find love?" He asked softly, looking out his window, "I mean, I thought I did, but apparently not.." He rubbed his pets hair gently, "You'll never leave me, right Gizzy?" He asked. Gizmo just laid in his lap the purred. Sal smiled softly at that, "I'll take that as a yes?" He chuckled softly before dozing off that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm sorry this is a bit shorter, I just forgot about this website tbh. I'll try to update more regulary


	3. Act 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for not editing like at all! Legit, I was really lazy over winter break and just needed some me time!

A few days had gone by since Sal got attacked by Travis. His face was slightly sore and was pretty red as well. What was he doing wrong? What was it that Travis had hated. He sighed as he worked on fixing his outfit. He had torn it from slipping on rocks. There was a knock at the door, "Sal?" It was Larry, "are you dressed?" Sal looked at the door, "If you consider me in my boxers as dressed, then yeah. But I know you'll walk in anyway." He sighed then sat up. Larry nodded then walked inside as he chuckled, "Well, you aren't wrong." He shrugged, "I was just thinking, what if that boy you like is just faking dating that girl." He sat across from the shorter male, "Of course, he may have been Mr.Macho man, but what if he just doesn't want to be caught." He explained. Sal nodded, "Continue." He begged. Larry, nodded, "Well, it was the church, right? He has to be faking it. You said he was smiling the entire time." He paused, "Write a letter to him. Hopefully, they won't read it.." He finished. Sal nodded slightly, "That's actually a really good idea!" He smiled widely, but it quickly fades away, "I'm not good at writing..." He sighed softly, "Can you write it? I'll tell you exactly what I want to say, but you can make it sound lovely!" He said and got closer. Larry nodded and grabbed a sheet of paper, "Start speaking, Sally Face."  
  
_Dear Travis,_

_Well, I don't exactly know how to put this, but I think I love you! It may sound stupid, considering I've only talked to you like twice. But I felt something between us. Something about you sparked something in my heart. Why did you start dating her? In my vision, did you know what I saw? Travis, I saw us together. I was the 'girl' you married. I know you may not believe me, and that's completely reasonable. I really care for you. You can tell me, but why are you faking being with her? You hate her and I know it._

_I wouldn't mind pretending to be a girl to keep you safe! I honestly wouldn't mind. It won't be that bad. Just please let me have a second chance. Anything would do. I would wear a dress, steal a bra from Ash, and make my voice go higher. I just want you safe._  
  Maybe we could meet up somewhere. Maybe in the forest behind the playground? Please write back!  
Yours,   
Sal Fisher.

A few weeks later, Sal got a letter back. He immediately ran to Larry, "I got one back!" He was nervous but excited. 

  _Dear Sal,_

 _You like me, and I will admit, I'm into you as well. My father would kill me if he found out I was gay. (that's not even a joke). I do like the plan for you cross-dressing. Although we would have to be very sneaky, I do think we could work it out somehow! I mean your hair is long enough to pass as a girl haha. Looks like you'll be Sally from now on. I wouldn't mind meeting in the forest. I'll be there every night until you show up. I'll even break up with Darla! I want to be with you, even though this is wrong. I'll break the rules for you._  
  
Best,   
Travis C. Phelps.

Sal's heart flipped in his chest. He read it allowed to Larry then ran to tell Ash his plan. She was a little bit confused about the bra part, but she let him use it. He quickly got changed into his mothers' old Dress and fixed his hair. He could've passed easily. Soon enough, he was running to the park, looking for the blond teen. Travis saw Sal then ran over quickly, "Sally!" He shouted then brought him closer, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that," He spoke quickly, "Sal I lo..." He looked away, "Love you.." he whispered that then turned back to Sal. Sal nodded then lifted his mask about his lips then stood on his tip toes. Their lips were brought together, and Travis let his hand float down to Sal's hips. Sal wrapped his arms around Travis' neck, letting his elbows rest on his shoulders. His heart pace picked up as they pretty much began to make out.  __Sal thought of Going all the way, but Travis took a vow no sex till marriage, and Sal respected it.


	4. Act 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. A slight tw for abuse :(  
> Allllso! In the next chapter should I go into the girls night with Ash and Maple?

  It had been a few months since the two teens started to date. It was an on again off again thing. They would be seen fighting one day, then making out the next. It was horrible. Sal would be seen coming back to his tent with a black eye, or a new bruise. Larry was truly worried about him. He tried to keep the things Travis a secret until dinner one night...

  "What do you mean he hits you sometimes!?" Larry's jaw was hung wide open, "That fucking bastard!" He stood up quickly. Ash was working on trying to calm Sal down. He was crying while watching Larry get angry, "Lar...Calm down, just go after dinner...Calm down and eat." She said softly. Larry hesitated, but sat next to Sal, bringing him into a tight hug. Sal buried his face into the brunette's chest then began to cry harder, "He loves me...I know he does," He whispered softly, "His dad made him that way. He doesn't mean to be like that, and he doesn't mean to hit me..." He choked out the last part. Larry rubbed his shoulders gently, "Sal, he doesn't treat you right. You need to get out of that relationship. It's not healthy..." Larry explained, trying to stay calm. Todd nodded, "Sal abuse can really mess you up in the long run. It is best if you get out while you still can.." Sal looked over, "When he comes, I'll tell him.." He said softly. Todd nodded, "Good luck man..." He rubbed his back.  
  
  That night, Travis came as normal. Sal looked up at him, "Hey dear, how was your day?" he asked as he stood up. Travis walked over, "Better now that I'm with you..." He smiled softly then kissed his cheek gently. Sal smiled bashfully, then it fades, "Travis...My friends are worried about our relationship..." He said softly, "They want you to stop hitting me..." He explained. Travis nodded then sat down, "I'm so sorry... I promise I'll figure out a new coping method. I can't lose you." He begged then looked up at him, "Babe please.." Sal nodded then sat next to him, "I just...I don't want to leave either...But you have one more shot." He leaned on his boyfriend gently, allowing his eyes to shut, "Larry was going to come and beat you up, you know...Ash made him stop." Travis wrapped his arm gently around Sals' waist, "I'm glad you did. He's kinda scary, you know." He said as he pressed a kiss on Sal's temple. Sal smiled softly as him being gentle, "Yeah he can get like that." He looked up at Travis, "But he just wants me safe. He's practically been my brothers since I came here." Travis nodded, "I understand." He said before pausing, "Sal? Do you think we will stay together?" He asked. Sal looked up at him, "I would hope so.." he said softly then held his hands, allowing their fingers to lace, "I would like to get married," He sat in his lap, straddling his hips, "Adopt a few kids." He stroked his cheek gently, "Maybe a cat." Travis smiled softly then kissed his nose, "A cat? Why not just Gizmo? Or a dog..?" He asked then ran a few fingers through the blue hair, "No dogs," He said sternly, "I hate dogs. They're disgusting mutts." He grumbled. Travis took a second to think then nodded, "I get you, darling..." He thought for a few more seconds, "What if I joined the circus? I would work backstage and other small things." He shrugged, "It's stupid, but I can't stand to be apart from you."   
  
  The next morning Sal was used to his happy-go-lucky self. He had the biggest smile and was holding Travis' hand. Larry glared at the blond then huffed, "So what are you doing here, asshole?" Travis turned to him, "I'm joining the circus, that's why." Sal smiled and nodded, "We talked to Mr.Addison! He said he could help out backstage with all that." He explained then sat on a create. Travis jumped up next to him, gripping his hand. Ash nodded, "Well isn't that sweet. But this is a little announcement, my friend is coming over tonight so you better not go anywhere near my tent." They all nodded. Todd shuttered slightly, "Last time Larry tried to...Prank them. He ended up with for stitches in his cheek." Travis looked at Larry, finally noticing the faint scar, "What did you even do?" Larry looked up then chuckled, "I spooked them is all." Ash kicked his shoulder, "Maple went home crying! She didn't deserve it!" Sal snickered at them, "Then why did she come to stay with the freaks?" He stuck out his tongue. Ash glared at him, causing Sal to shut up, "Sorry Ash." He said before leaning on Travis and humming softly.


	5. Act 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, I will go in detail about the performance!

   It was the first performance of the night. Sal was in his home/shack getting dressed. He was humming softly as he tied his hair into a messy bun. Travis was in all black, mainly so he didn't get seen helping out. Sal looked back at his boyfriend, causing him to smile under his mask. Their relationship had been actually a lot stronger as of late. No fighting, no nothing. They were really happy together. 

  "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls! Welcome to the Addison freak show!" Torrence shouted from the middle of the rink, "Here we have amazing acts such as our Acrobat!" He paused as Ash came out with an Ariel, "Our strong man!" Larry came out and easily lifted her above his head, "Even our oracle ghost boy!" He looked around. Suddenly the lights went out. A few of the girls in the crowd shouted something. Sal got on the edge of the rink and just stood there. Only a single spotlight shone down on him. The people closest to him jumped back. He smiled softly under the mask then got off. People murmured softly about him. They were all mainly confused about who he was. Soon enough, they would find out. 

  
 The acts ran as they normally would. Larry and Ash pretty much had a joint act. Larry would toss her, and Ash would do an impressive trick in the air. Everyone loved this act. Even the other 'freaks' enjoyed watching the pair from behind the curtains. Todd was getting ready backstage with Neil. They had a whole set for their performance. He dropped a white cloth over his boyfriend's body, "Ready?" He whispered. Niel nodded.                                                                                                  The two walk out and go to the center, "As you see, I've gotten a body!" He started to hook up the fake wires to Niel, "As you may have noticed, this man has passed away from some tragic accident!" He grinned as he 'set up' the machine. Everyone in the crowd was on the edge of their seat. Todd looked around, "All I must do it pull this lever here and he'll be brought back!" He laughed as he flipped the switch. Backstage, Travis flickered the lights to make it seem he was really using electricity. The people gasped as the once lifeless corpse sat up, "Rise my boy!" He took the cloth off. Niel looked dazed and actually in pain. But he was a really good actor. He got off the table and immediately fell down. The people laughed,  _Good._ Todd thought as he helped the boy up, "Straighten up now! We got business to do!" He started walking to the back. Niel got distracted by a pair of scissors and lifted them. He groaned loudly as he played with them. The laughter grew. Todd smacked then away then grabbed his hand, "No time for this tomfoolery!" He snapped. Niel made it look like he tried to hit Todd, but just pat his cheek. Todd looked at the crowd, grimacing at this. Soon enough, the pair were in the backstage again. 

   It was Sal's turn next. Something about this performance was different. Maybe it was the fact that Travis was watching? No, it couldn't have been. Why was his heart racing? He shook it off as he walked to the entrance. The lights when out as he quickly went to the center. A spotlight shone on him like before. People gasped as he pulled up a small table, "For this, I need someone from the crowd! So you all  _know_ I am not faking my ability!" He looked around, "You!" he pointed to a girl in a light periwinkle dress. She froze. Ash noticed who Sal was pointing to and her heart stopped beating for a moment. It was none other than Maple. She slowly made her way to Sal, sitting down across from him. Sal slowly removed his mask, expecting a reaction. She didn't flinch or gag. Sal smiled softly at her, "Hello there Maple. How much do you believe?" He asked. She smiled back at him, "As much as stars in the sky." Sal nodded, "Good...Good." he stared into her eyes, "You'll be proposed to by a handsome young man due to an unplanned pregnancy. Your parents will not accept it, but his will. You'll move in with them until you turn 18..." She gasped softly and set a hand on her stomach, "How did you know about the pregnancy!?" Sals' eyes widened then turned to the crowd, "Now what did I say ladies and gents!" He stood up and bowed. Everyone lost their minds. 

   Later that night, Ash met up with Maple, "So you're pregnant!?" She was confused. Maple nodded, "His name is Chug.."


	6. Act 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudes. I'm sorry. I haven't been 100% mentally. So I'm sorry this is shorter.

  A man with Green hair walked up to the two girls, "Hey dear." He said softly as he pressed a kiss on Mapel's cheek. Maple giggled, "Ash, meet Chug." Chug put out his hand for Ash to shake her. She shook her head, "I could give two shits. You're pregnant! We're sixteen!" She was absolutely furious. Her best friend of years didn't even tell her she was expecting. Maple flinched, "Ash, calm down. His parents bought us a house..." She tried to explain. Ash backhanded her, causing Maple to fall into her fiance, "No! Don't tell me to calm down! What happened to no secrets!?" Tears stung her eyes, "This is something major! You're going to be a mom!" She looked away, "Y'know what? Go. To. Hell." She stormed off.   
  All the boys had seen what just happened. Todd shook his head, "I don't blame her for being mad," He explained, "The poor girl is getting lied to." He looked over at Larry, Sal, and Travis. Larry nodded, "I don't think she should've slapped her. That's just mean." He crossed his arms. Sal looked at Larry, "Imagine if I was pregnant and didn't tell you." He said, making Larry think, "Yeah I would beat up Travis." Larry chuckled. Travis glared at him, "Well good thing Sal can't get pregnant!" He snapped. Larry shot out of his seat, "Yell at me again, church boy." Something in Travis' head went off, causing him to tackle Larry.   
  The two were on the ground and throwing punches. A few of the patrons ran to see what exactly was happening with the freaks. Niel and Todd were trying to get the two away from each other, "Try me you fuckin' fag!" Travis could be heard shouting from the mutters. Neil grabbed Larry and tugged him up. While Sal got Travis to go the other way. Immediately, he checked his face for cuts. He had a black eye and a bloody nose. Larry did some damage to him. Of course.

 At dinner, Larry didn't show up. Sal wasn't sitting next to Travis either. Ash noticed, hoping that they didn't get into another fight. Todd cleared his throat, "So...Neil and I are engaged." He held out his left hand. A silver ring shone on it. Neil smiled at him, "I had the balls." He chuckled. Ash and Sal rushed over to take a look at the ring. Travis took a few quick glances. He hoped Sal didn't start asking about Marriage. He was going to ask him, but not anytime soon. He needed time to make sure Sal was the one.  
 That night, in the tent, Sal began to talk about Marriage, "Did you see that ring? It's beautiful!" He began, "I've always wanted a winter wedding. They've always been so beautiful." He flopped onto his bed. Travis crawled next to him, "We aren't getting Married." He snapped slightly, Causing Sal's smile to disappear, "Well...Well, I'm sorry... I just thought-" He tried to talk, but Travis hit the wall, "NO! No marriage!" He didn't know why he was so angry. Maybe because his mom died after he was born? And He didn't want Sal to suffer? But Sal couldn't get pregnant...It was still in the back of his mind. What if he did die? What if his dad found out?

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks. It's me, ya boy. Please comment if you have any ideas about what you think should happen and maybe I'll include it in future chapters!


End file.
